leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Degritone/Silva, the Death Walker
Abilities besides walking. After seconds, Silva gains the ability to revive. If no enemies are when she revives, she loses and until she visits the fountain. Otherwise, she gains as and |does not interact with itself, but does interact multiplicativly with Sterak's Gage}} until she enters and exits combat. Also, if Silva has left the death plane or an opening in the last 4 seconds, she leaves a small death plane opening behind her for 1 second. Enemies on the trail lose health every fourth of a second, and Silva gains mana equal to the damage done. |targeting='Death Walking' is an ability. |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |spellshield= |additional= * Having Sterak's Gage when reviving near an enemy gives 62.5% base AD as base and bonus AD. * "Losing" health is taking true damage in that it is irreducible, but neither proccing any in combat effects nor losing any out of combat effects for either party. * She cannot regain her passive from itself. }} All enemies on an opening to the death plane deal less damage and take more damage. |description2 = Silva violently closes any opening to the death plane, dealing a percentage of an amount of physical damage to enemies touching the opening equal to the percentage of their body inside one. If this kills an enemy, Death Pulse's radius increases by 175 and leaves a 100 radius death plane opening under where they died for 0.75 seconds that deals Death Pulse's damage when it closes. |leveling = % % |leveling2 = % AD)}} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |targeting='Touch of Death' is an area of effect ability. |damagetype=Physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= }} Silva's next basic attack gains 175 range and creates a 350 radius opening to the death plane under the target for 1 second, dealing physical damage to them and enemies within the opening. If this damages a champion, Silva is healed by for each enemy champion hit plus 20% of the total damage done. This ability's cooldown is reset if cast while Silva is below . |leveling = % AD)}} |cost=40 |costtype=mana |range = |cooldown = 8 |costtype = mana |targeting='Blessing of Death' is a basic attack empowering ability. |damagetype= |spelleffects= |onhiteffects= |liandry= |spellshield= |cc= |cleansing= |additional= * Lifesteal does not apply to this ability's damage, unlike most on-hit effects. }} Silva creates an opening to the death plane under her for 1.5 seconds, dealing a percentage of an amount of physical damage to enemies touching the opening equal to the percentage of their body inside it when it opens. Each cast halves the radius, down to 155 radius, and after 1 second, the radius increases based on how long it has been since it was last cast. Casting the ability while a Death Pulse death plane opening exists will instantly close the old one. |leveling = % AD)}} |cost = 10 MANA + |costtype = MANA PER ENEMY HIT |targeting='Death Pulse' is a point-blank, area of effect ability. |damagetype=physical |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block the damage. |additional= * Radius gain calculation is 186.135/(Multiplier * time since last cast in seconds) * This ability is edge to edge }} Silva kills every champion and moves their souls to the death plane. While inside the death plane, all champions have 3 minutes to find an enemy and kill them. Fog of war is removed; towers, the fountain, and summoner spells cease to function; and backing is impossible while within the death plane. Champions who score a kill are granted life and return to where they were when they were dragged into the death plane with full health at the end of the duration and champions that died take true damage upon leaving the death plane. If all of a team has died within the death plane, it automatically closes. |leveling = |cooldown = 120 after leaving the death plane |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting='Life Through Death' is an ability. |damagetype=true |spelleffects=AoE |onhiteffects= |spellshield=will block not block any portion of the ability. |additional= }} Deg Notes * Silva was created because I thought of the passive, (purposefully) no cooldown E, and ult all at once and wanted to make a full kit. * Silva is supposed to be a juggernaut who is good at dealing out AoE damage late game, and have her insane ultimate to do things with. * In order to cover the entire Rift from the center with E, it would take... let's just say a long time * It's also after midnight after having woken up early yesterday, so that's a thing. Changelog V0.1 * Created V0.2 * W ** Named Blessing of Death ** Added mana cost of 40 * E ** Mana cost 10 > 10 + per enemy hit Category:Custom champions